I'll Speak For You
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: one shot, 3rd installment of "I Will...For You" series.  Takes place right after Duelist Kingdom.  Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi contemplating their own existence and the existence of their other half. Rated for mentions of Yami being Yami.  R/R, enjoy!
1. Mou Hitori no Boku

**AN: Okay, first of all I'm posting this after waking from a 3hr nap after being awake 28hrs straight (which is a huge record for me) so my brain is mush and this will be brief. Don't own YGO or its characters; don't make money.**

**This takes place right after Duelist Kingdom, before Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi start really talking to one another (at least in sub eps)**

**The "we take turns at living" line is from a subbed episode (how accurate I don't know) during Duelist Kingdom when Yuugi is trying to explain the presence of Yami to Anzu, as they all still believe the two to be two sides of the same person.**

**FYI: if you didn't know, 'mou hitori no boku' roughly means 'other me'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Who are you, mou hitori no boku?<p>

You weren't always here, right? So, who are you?

"_We take turns at living." _That's what I told Anzu.

We do, don't we? But it's kind of weird...

...It feels like you've just taken my life...No, that's not what I mean, mou hitori no boku...

...I just mean you seem kinda lost...you know?

...You look out for everyone, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu, Kaiba-kun, Jii-chan, but there's something missing...like you just do it because I would do it...kind of like when you're a kid and you play "copycat"...Do you even know what that is, mou hitori no boku?

...It just feels...like maybe you don't have anything of your own...

...So you just started following my life...

But you're not really me, are you?

You're much more direct than me.

I get angry, but you're the one who attacks, mou hitori no boku.

But...

...Sometimes I wonder, mou hitori no boku.

You attack when I am angry, when someone hurts me or my friends or Jii-chan...but

...do you really need a reason?

I don't think it bothers you the way it bothers me...I think you actually like it...maybe that's why I let you take over so easily, even when you kind of scare me...

What does that make me, mou hitori no boku?

And what does that make you?

You came from the Puzzle, right?

So there must be something there that will tell me who you are...but why don't you tell me yourself?

Why don't you ever talk to me mou hitori no boku? Why don't you tell me who you are, what you are?

The last time we spoke was when we were fighting together against Pegasus...

...Why have we only talked during duels? Why can't we talk just normally...like friends.

Are we _not _friends, mou hitori no boku? I can't tell.

You look out for me, but you scare me. You protect my friends, but you hurt people so easily. You'll save Jii-chan, but you'll also use dark powers to destroy people's minds.

...You would let someone die if they stood in your way.

Everyone else calls you 'Yuugi'.

I call you 'mou hitori no boku'.

But you're not me at all, are you?

Who are you mou hitori no boku?

Who are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Onto the next chap!<strong>


	2. Mou Hitori no Ore

**AN: Don't own YGO or its characters and make no money, woohoo!**

**If you didn't read the first 'AN' this takes place right after Duelist Kingdom before, at least in the subbed episodes, Yami and Yuugi really start talking to one another. And they're having some last minute reservations about themselves and each other, oh snizzap. **

**In the anime this is also when Yami rarely refers to Yuugi as 'aibou' and usually calls him 'mou hitori no ore' instead.**

**For those of you who don't know what it means, 'mou hitori no ore' means the same as 'mou hitori no boku', a rough translation of 'other me'. The only difference is that 'boku' is a more polite way to refer to one's self (hence why Yuugi uses it) and 'ore', as you'll see most of the males in YGO do other than Yuugi and Ryou do, is a rougher, tougher way of referring to yourself (hence why Yami uses it).**

**Also I'm really not sure if Yami is being comforting or creepy at the end of this chapter...maybe both, like Season 0 Yami combined with Seasons 1+ Yami.**

**Okay, so read and enjoy the show (or something)! Please review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>'Yuugi'<em>

_'Mou hitori no boku'_

That's what you all call me.

Your 'other self', that's what you have dubbed me, mou hitori no ore.

So that's what I have dubbed you.

But who am I?

Am I you?

It's hard to believe so.

You can be so timid, so meek.

I've been tempted to think of you as weak.

I used to think of you as weak.

All of your enemies also had that initial impression.

I don't want to be your enemy.

I want to protect you.

So I do.

I want you to be happy.

I don't know why.

Maybe because I have nothing else.

Maybe that's why I live according to your memories. I don't have my own.

I live for you, mou hitori no ore. Why are you so conflicted about my presence?

It frustrates me.

I protect you. I've made the ones who hurt you pay for it and those who would hurt you think twice about it.

Can you not see that mou hitori no ore?

I make sure we win, mou hitori no ore.

I will make sure we always win.

Who are 'we'? Who am I? Who are you?

It is meaningless. It does not matter.

I will always be here mou hitori no ore.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


End file.
